Forgetting where one parked in a large parking lot such as at a sports stadium or shopping mall can be frustrating, not to say unsafe. Relying on special purpose beacon locators requires people to remember to carry along special purpose items they ordinarily do not use. As understood herein, it is common practice for people to always take their portable wireless communication device with them virtually everywhere.